Eya Rodriguez
Relevant Information Name: Reah Rodriguez Gender: Female Status: Alive Nicknames: '''Eya (by everyone) Panget/Pimples (by Cross) Peppy (by Chad) '''Occupation: '''Student at Willford Academy Personal maid for Cross Sandford '''Romances: Cross Sandford (see EyOss) Family: Auntie Appearance: Diary ng Panget: The Movie Portrayed by: Nadine Lustre Character Eya has a bubbly personality and a "never give up" attitude. She is the narrator of the film. The only down side about her is that she's ugly, and she also describes herself that. She studies at Willford Academy with Cross Sandford, whose personal maid is her, hired by Mr. Sandford. Introducing Eya Relationships |-|Romances= Cross: (see EyOss) Eya's relationship with Cross began complicated as they didn't have a positive first impression about each other. Although, they become friends when Cross apologised, and towards the end of the film, their feelings get stronger. Chad: ' Chad is Eya's crush. They met at her aunt's restaurant, and got more close when they find out they go to the same school. Eya gave up on him when she realised Chad is in love with her best friend, Lory. Eya is the way for Chad and Lory to be together. |-| Family= '''Auntie: ' Eya's aunt is the only family she's got. Her aunt kicked her out of the house when she turned 18, but allows her to stay as long as she work at her restaurant. |-| Friends= 'Lory: ' Lory is Eya's best friend, who accepted her, despite of how she looks, because Eya is "not like the others". Although Lory gets hurt by Eya near towards the end of the film, because she realised that her crush, Cross, and Eya is in love with each other. But Lory and Eya reconciled and Lory helped her find her mystery guy from the masquerade ball. 'Chad: ' Besides being Eya's crush, Chad is also her guy best friend. They got close when Eya's helping Chad with Lory. 'Ian: ' Ian is also friends with Eya, besides Cross. He gave her skin products to help her with her skin issues, because he thinks Cross and Eya would look good together. Quotes (English Translations) '''Auntie: Don't pick your nose in front of the customers, they might lose their appetite. Eya: Got my back turned, auntie. ---- Chad: '''Miss, what time is it? '''Eya: '''It's time... '''Chad: '''Miss? '''Eya: '''It's time for you to love me. ---- '''Auntie: He's taking advantage of our restaurant. Eya: We don't have air conditioner. Not even wi-fi. ---- Eya: What do you want to order? Chad: Can I order you? Eya: Take out? ---- Eya: I'm a royalty from England. Direct descendant of Queen Elizabeth. ---- Eya: When I was 18, right after I blew my birthday candle, my aunt kicked me out of the house. Chad: Why? Eya: 'Cause I'm no longer a kid. ---- House renter: You can't bring a boyfriend and you can't have a dog here. What, are you taking it? Eya: No, don't worry. I have a boyfriend. ---- Eya: Boss, please, give me any kind of job. Except the one where I have to sell my body. I'm desperate. Agency: It shows. Eya: Wow, that hurts. Agency: You can't work there if you're sensitive. Eya: Oh, I'm not sensitive. Only my skin is. ---- Mr. Sandford: 'My son is human, but also he is half monster. '''Eya: '''Like werewolf? Monster in a big vase? Zuma? I don't want this anymore. '''Mr. Sandford: '''Basic salary is P25'000. With benefits, including board and lodging. '''Eya: '''I'm ready! I already brought my things with me, see? ---- '''Eya: '(To Cross) Don't be rude to your father. ---- 'Eya: '''Yes, he's mean. But I am not a quitter. ---- '''Femme: '''Ambitious frog! '''Eya: '''Kokak! ---- '''Eya: '''Is she pretty? '''Chad: '''She's like you. '''Eya: '''So she's ugly too? ---- '''Eya: '''What do you need? '''Cross: '''You know, for a maid, you're a rude. '''Eya: '''It's because you're my idol. What can I do for you, your highness? ---- '''Eya: '(To Cross) You know, for a human being, you're rude. ---- 'Eya: '(To Cross) Sorry about what happened, monster. I mean, master. ---- 'Lory: '''You know what, Eya? I really, really like you. '''Eya: '''Are you lesbian? ---- '''Eya: '(To the mean girls) Hey, you tomatoes! ---- 'Eya: '(To Cross) Are you crazy? Are you stupid? Have you been taking drugs? You're an addict! ---- '''Eya: '''You're so annoying. '''Chad: '''Hey, best friend. Don't be irritated. '''Eya: '''What do you mean 'best friend'? What are we, close? ---- '''Eya: '''To infinity and beyond! ---- '''Auntie: '''Eya, you're an orphan. You should know how to deal with life. Where will you go when I'm already gone? '''Eya: '''Why, auntie? Where are you going? ---- '''Eya: '''I just saw a ghost. '''Cross: '''Wait, a ghost? '''Eya: '''Yes, a ghost. Mary. '''Cross: '''Who's Mary? '''Eya: '''Mary, the one who appears at the student council room. It was said that she was raped. White lady. '''Cross: '''What? Are you kidding me? '''Eya: '''Does it look like I'm joking? ---- '''Cross: '''Did you see Mary? '''Eya: '''Who's Mary? '''Cross: '''The white lady. '''Eya: '''That's not true, I just made that up. '''Cross: '''No, I saw her. '''Eya: '''That's just me. ---- '''Eya: '''You know for a monster, you're a coward. Admit it, you're scared. '''Cross: '''Shut up, you're fired! '''Eya: '''Your dad's the one paying me, so only your dad can fire me. ---- '''Eya: '''Why don't you make the phone call? '''Cross: I got no charge. I didn't bring my charger. 'Eya: '''Gorgeous rich kid with a postpaid line. No charger. Amazing! ---- '''Eya: '(To Cross) Where do you hide your horn and tail? ---- 'Cross: '''Make a sign. I want it to say "Welcome to Willford Academy". '''Eya: '''You're rich. Why don't you just print it on a tarpaulin? ---- '''Eya: '(Talking about Cross) He looks better when he's sleeping. ---- 'Eya: '''Who's Cross' love? Maybe just himself. ---- '''Mayordoma: '''If you have a plan of poisoning Cross, I understand. But have fear in God. '''Eya: '''I don't want to go to hell. We'll just see each other there. ---- '''Eya: '''I don't have beauty to be treated. ---- '''Femme: '''Admit it. You had a plastic surgery. '''Eya: '''Admit it. You had a brain surgery. ---- '''Eya: '''If I was a thief, I'd go straight to the rooms, not the kitchen. ---- '''Eya: '(To Mr. Sandford) Before he's just half human, half monster. But now he's 100% monster. ---- 'Cross: '''Okay, I'll feed you. '''Eya: '''Plastic. I don't like this. ---- '''Cross: '''I'm sorry. '''Eya: '''Can you be more sincere? ---- '''Eya: '(To the mean girls) And can you please take off your masks? I know who you all are. ---- 'Eya: '''I thought you're the LorHad villain. '''Cross: '''What? '''Eya: '''LorHad. Lory, Chad. LorHad. ---- '''Lory: '''Are you in love with Cross? '''Eya: '''Yes, Lory. I love Cross. ---- '''Eya: '(Reading Cross' message about her) Hey, diary of the ugly Eya. It's morning and I can't sleep. Eya was my partner at the midnight party. I know she was the girl behind the mask. My heartbeat went fast. This is weird, but why am I being like this? Maybe this started when we got together at the hospital or the student council room. I always want to be with her, see her, talk to her. And as days go by, my feelings for her get stronger. I was able to tell her what I feel at the ball. She's not my type. She's not even pretty. But she makes my world beautiful. Damn it. I like her. ---- '''Cross: '''Eya, will you be my girlfriend? '''Eya: '''Yes! Category:Roles